i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Armstrong
|color2 = |Name = Bloody Master |Kanji = ブラッディーマスター |Roumaji = Buraddī Masutā |Aliases = Eva Master Eva-sama Eva-kun Bloody Master Eva-san |Image = (Bloody Master) Eva Armstrong Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Don't approach my kin. We will never separate for eternity." |Gender = Male |Age = 29 |BT = A |Bday = June 13th |Height = 5'3" or 160 cm |Weight = 46 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Yamanobe Mio Baber (Brother) Theresa (Mother) |Hobby = Ventriloquism |FFood = Sushi Rolls |LFood = Natto |CV = Shimono Hiro |Signature = }} Bloody Master (ブラッディー・マスター Buraddī Masutā) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. His real name is 'Eva Armstrong '(エヴァ・アームストロング Eva Āmusutrongu). He is a part of the Idol Unit, RE:BERSERK, which was the seventh to be introduced in the game. Profile Description He is referred to as “Master” by the other two in the group. He may be always talking like a chuunibyou, but he is just a romantically inexperienced, disappointing adult. Though he looks rather young, he is actually 29 years old, and is the oldest in I-Chu. He invited F∞F’s Kanata Minato to join the group as the Crimson Angel (緋色の白兎, Hiiro no Shiro-usagi, lit. Scarlet White Rabbit), but was refused every time. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I am Bloody Master. Offer your body and heart to me, and I will bestow upon you supreme pleasure! Hahaha!! *''How did you become an idol?'' **To increase my number of servants. What else could there possibly be? Having lived my 427 years in elegance... Hey! Don't say I'm 29! *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **I was still young when I met Mio and Ban. We share a bond of having overcome extreme hardships together. ...And there's the strongest Cerberus, Sammy. Personality Eva is fond of using outlandish words and his way of talking and carrying himself can only be accurately described as that of a chuunibyou. Besides calling himself "Bloody Master" he gives others ridiculous code names including the producer- who he calls "Messiah". While he constantly acts all high and mighty, keeping up his own belief that he is the god of another dark world or whatnot- due to his extreme inexperience in romantic interaction or just normal interaction in general, it is very easy to upset his grandeur. Despite all of this, his talent is real and he successfully upholds his position as one of the second generation I-chus and it is not impossible to see where Mio Yamanobe and Ban Jumonji's admiration of him come from. Appearance Eva has bright blue eyes and black hair with long bangs. He is small and has the appearance of a young teenager even though he is the oldest of all I-chu. In his idolized cards he wears one yellow contact in his right eye, but when unidolized he wears none showing his natural blue eye color. Sammy, his pet owl, can usually be seen resting on his shoulders or flying around him. His outfits tend to be extravagant matching his overly dramatic poses. Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Second Generation